New Age
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Imaginez Grimmjow en PDG d'une grande entreprise de pub et Ichigo en tant que nouvel employé. Tout ça lié avec un Ulquiorra bien trop proche du roux au gout de ce Grimmjow tout puissant et vous obtenez New Age Je vous invite à entrer dans ce monde de sexe, alcool et argent plongés dans un monde de requin où règne en maître Grimmjow. Grim x Ichi
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, la deuxième que j'écris sur l'univers de Bleach. Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent Tite.K et je ne me les approprierais jamais, à moins qu'il ne me les offre évidement ^^******

**J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre bisous à vous :)**

**CHAPITRE 1 : New Age****  
**  
Deux jeunes hommes partageaient le même appartement. Le premier, avachit devant la télé, avait les cheveux noirs, de grands yeux verts et un air aussi froid que macabre. Le second était d'un roux comparable au feu, ses yeux était tel du caramel fondu et sa peau halé faisait penser au soleil chaud des tropiques.  
**  
****_ New Age, une Nouvelle Image pour un Nouvel Age. Retentis le poste de télévision.******

**_ Ah ! Ulquiorra ! Eteint moi cette télé ! Hurlais-je.****  
**  
Le jeune vert leva alors les yeux vers moi, me fixa pendant un instant de son regard placide puis mécaniquement pris la télécommande et éteignit la télé.

**_ Pff…. Ichigo, quand arrêteras-tu de stresser ainsi ?******

**_Facile à dire pour toi ! Cela fait déjà trois ans que tu travail chez New Age ! Pas moi !******

**_Correction Ichi. Tu n'y travails toujours pas. Me reprit-il de son ton froid et implacable.******

**_Merci Ulqui…Toujours aussi encouragent… Tu sais bien que je rêve de travailler dans cette boîte ! Après tout c'est la meilleure agence de Design Graphique avec à sa tête le plus grand PDG au monde!****  
**  
Prenant un air triomphant et fier de moi je conclu :

**_ Grimmjow Jaggerjaques !**

Puis je rajoutai beaucoup plus discrètement et tout en rougissant.  
**  
****_ Et puis….tu … enfin… toi aussi tu y travailles…. Donc … on serait tous les deux ensembles ….. Toute la journée…. ******

**_Hum….viens là…. » Dit-il tout en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui sur le canapé. J'alla donc m'assoir à ses côtés, tel un petit chat, posa ma tête sur ses genoux et allongea mes jambes.******

**_ Tu sais Ichi… je … tu idéalises vraiment trop cette place…. ******

**_Ulquiorra… ne me prend pas pour un idiot… j'ai bien vue que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que j'obtienne ce job… pourtant cela nous permettrait de rester l'un avec l'autre toute la journée…. Alors pourquoi de telles réticences ?******

**_….******

**-Ulquiorra ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**_… C'est juste que …. L'idée d'être avec toi toute la journée me réjouit mais ….**

Il se tue, passa et repassa sa main dans mes cheveux. Ses yeux avaient l'air pensif….

**_Mais quoi ? Lui demandais-je timidement.******

**_C'est juste que nous ne serons ensemble que jusqu'au moment où il arrivera et fera de toi son homme à tout faire, sa bonniche, son animal domestique…comme avec tous les designers graphiques qui t'ont précédé…******

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ulqui ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne me dresse pas moi ! Et puis je ne suis pas là pour le poste de secrétaire...****  
**  
Le regard d'Ulquiorra était froid comme toujours, mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment on pouvait aussi y déceler une étincelle d'inquiétude.

**-Ichigo, tu ne connais pas cet homme… il est sans pitié. Le harcèlement ne le dérange pas. Il se sait supérieur en tout. Et pour peu que tu lui plaises physiquement il devient horrible telle une panthère en chaleur prête à sauter sur sa proie. M'enfin rassurons-nous au moins sur ce dernier point : jamais personne, depuis Stark, n'a réussi à convenir aux critères très élevés de M. Jaggerjaques.******

**_ Allez rassure toi ! Il faut encore que je sois pris à mon entretien de cette après-midi…******

**_ C'est pas faux… et sans vouloir te vexer, bien que tu ne sois pas mauvais dans ton domaine, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois pour autant le meilleur sur les 2500 CV que l'on reçoit par jours…******

La remarque d'Ulquiorra me vexa quelque peu mais je savais pertinemment que cette dernière était plus que réaliste. Après tout mister " pragmatique " a toujours raison...

**_ Et puis Ichi… même si tu es pris… la seule manière de survivre dans ce monde pour quelqu'un comme toi serait qu'une personne te prenne sous son aile et le seul Designer Graphique, autre que toi, sera M. Jaggerjaques lui-même. Alors tu penses bien qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire… c'est pour ça que l'on en change régulièrement… On lui a déjà fait la remarque mais Jaggerjaques utilise toujours la même excuse : « Cela permet de renouveler le potentielle créatif de mon entreprise ! ».******

**_ Décidément Ulqui tu as vraiment un don pour rassurer les gens ... Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseille à me prodiguer plus tôt que de m'enfoncer ?******

**_ La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que tu ne dois pas partir après avoir passé l'entretien. Mr Jaggerjaques aime faire passer tous les candidats, voir lesquelles n'ont pas la ténacité pour attendre dans le stress et surtout pour mieux choisir sa futur proie. Il feuillette le catalogue jusqu´au bout, se délectant de voir tout le buffet froid se tortiller sous ses pieds sans se douter de ce qui les attend.******

Décidément il ne changera jamais ...  
Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi, entre bisous, câlin et crise de nerf de ma part.

L'heure de l'entretien arriva bien vite. Ulqui m'amena sur place et en profita pour aller plancher sur quelques dossiers.

La salle d'attente était remplie, nous devions être facilement une cinquantaine. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que des hommes. Pourtant l'entreprise en elle-même contait plusieurs femmes. Peut-être que Mr. Jaggerjaques n'aimait pas travailler avec le sexe opposé. (J'aurais plus dit baiser ^^ mais Ichigo est trop innocent pour ça) Après tout il était considéré comme étant l'homme le plus séduisant du Japon. Avoir une bande de groupies accolé à lui toute la journée ne devait pas être des plus confortable.

Ce fut une secrétaire qui appela à tour de rôles les candidats à entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Seize heure passé et mon tour n'était toujours pas arrivé. Au bout d'un moment nous vîmes sortir en trombe Mr. Jaggerjaques, tenant par le col un des candidats.  
**  
****_Comment osez-vous vous présenter face à moi ! hurla-t-il. Sortez immédiatement de ce bâtiment avant que je n'vous tue !**

Il était complètement hors de lui. Quant à moi j'étais littéralement béat face à la beauté de ce PDG. Certes on m'avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les photos que l'on pouvait voir de lui dans les magazines mais à ce point-là ! Ses cheveux bleutés, son air sauvage et son regard azure était subjuguant. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme dégageant autant de sex-appeal. Il me faisait penser à une panthère sauvage près à sauter sur sa proie.

Les mots d'Ulquiorra me revinrent brutalement en tête quand les yeux de ce félin se posèrent sur moi. Le prédateur fondit sur moi avec élégance et charme, se posta face à moi et me dit avec une voix rauque, presque suave :  
**  
****_ Suivez-moi c'est à vous. Mademoiselle Hallibel apportez moi le CV de ce jeune homme.**

Je ne pus répondre qu'il m'avait déjà pris par le bras et embarqué dans son bureau.

**_ Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Dit-il avec sa voie qui semblait trop enchanteresse pour se pas cacher quelque chose. On aurait dit un mauvais piège en train de se refermer autour de moi.**

Il parcourue rapidement mon CV.

**_ Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo, comme c'est intéressant. Vous êtes le fils d'Isshin Kurosaki, le grand médecin ?******

**_C'est exacte. Répondis-je timidement.******

**_Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question indiscrète mais votre adresse me rappelle étrangement quelque chose.**

Je fus tout d'abord étonné qu'il puisse se souvenir, même vaguement, de l'adresse d'un de ses employés travaillant ici depuis 3 ans, mais penser à Ulquiorra provoqua en moi un élan de joie. Un sourire gaga fendit mon visage.  
**  
****_C'est exacte Mr. Jaggerjaques, je vis avec un de vos employés répondant au nom d'Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

A peine eux-je fini ma phrase qu'un sourire prédateur à vous en faire froid dans le dos s'étira sur le visage du bleuté.  
**  
****_ Mais c'est qu'tout cela devient de plus en plus intéressant. Ronronna-t-il.******

**_Qu'entendez-vous parla Mr. Jagger…******

**_Bien ! Mr Kurosaki vous êtes engagé !******

**_ Quoi ?! Comment cela ? Juste comme ça ? Je veux dire vous ne voulez pas me poser quelques questions ?****  
**  
Je dois avouer avoir été assez déboussolé. Pourquoi avais-je donc été engager.  
**  
****_ Qui a-t-il ? Vous voudriez tout de suite commencer les questions intimes ? Les rapprochements physique et plus si infinité ? Me dit-il de son air le plus séducteur.**

Devant mon aire complètement paumé et dubitative, il ira au éclat. A ce moment je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux de sa personne. Ses cheveux se mouvaient au grès de ses secousses, sa bouche grande ouverte découvrait ses dents pointues et le son de rire me provoquait de multiples frissons.  
**  
****_ Allons allons, j'rigole ! J'vais pas te manger !****  
**  
L'étonnement de cet engagement soudain et incompréhensible fut rapidement remplacé par la joie.

**_Tu commences dès maintenant !******

**_Bien Mr. Jaggerjaques. Répondis-je comme si j'étais à l'armé.******

**_Allons p´tite fraise détend toi, j'vais pas t'manger. Son sourire prédateur refit surface. Tout du moins pas tout de suite.****  
**  
Je ne sus comment interpréter cette phrase…devais-je partir en courant où devais-je l'ignorer car la place qu'il m'offrait était bien trop précieuse pour être ainsi rejeté. La joie était bien trop grande pour que je me préoccupe de cela.

**_ Maintenant suis moi, j'vais t'présenter le personnel.**

Nous sortîmes donc du bureau. Son bras se situait autour de mes épaules. Je voulus tout d'abord m'en défaire mais la poigne de cet homme était bien trop puissante. Et puis après tout c'était peut-être ainsi qu'il traitait ses collègues. Il annonça aux autres prétendants qu'il avait trouvé son nouveau Designer et qu'ils pouvaient "repartir chez eux, la porte est par là !". Nous nous dirigeâmes tout d'abord dans le secteur administratif. Il me présenta un certain Nnoitra Jirga et une jeune femme répondant au nom de Nelliel tu Oderschwank. Cette dernière se plaignit du harcèlement de la part du premier mais Grimmjow n'eut pour réponse qu'un rire gras. Comment vous rassurer... Ok je prends note : harcèlement autorisé dans la boîte...  
Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite dans le département recherche – mais pourquoi une agence de pub avait-elle un département recherche ?-. Là-bas se trouvait un étrange personnage aux cheveux rose, Szayel Aporro Grantz. Un drôle d'excentrique totalement pervers. Il me dit penser à Urahara Kisuke, un très bon ami à mon vieux.

**_Tien un nouveau joujou ! Dit Grimm tu me laisseras m'amuser un peu avec celui-là aussi ? Son regard avait pris un air lubrique et totalement fou!****  
**  
Je pris peur, mais de quoi parlait-il.

**_ Excusez-moi mais je suis pas le joujou de Mr. Jaggerjaques et personne ne me prêtera à personne !****  
**  
**_ Désolé Szayel mais j'compte bien m'le garder pour moi celui-là. Continua-t-il comme si je n'étais pas là.**

J'eu beau rouspéter ils n'en eurent que faire. Le bleuté passa son bras autour de ma taille en prononçant ses mots. Ce fut évidement à ce moment-là qu'Ulquiorra choisit d'entrer. Son regard s'assombrit violement et celui du bleuté prit une teinte étrangement malicieuse.

Je me dégageai rapidement de l'emprise de mon nouveau patron.

**_ Ichigo vient là.**

La voie de mon vert était froide comme à son habitude mais pour une fois une pointe de jalousie perçait son voile placide.

Je m'empressai évident de le rejoindre. Il me prit alors par les hanches, me colla a son torse et déclara :  
**  
****_ Ravie que vous ayez engagé Ichigo cependant je vous préviens : ce dernier est à moi alors n'avisez pas de le toucher**.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'étira encore plus.

**_ C'est ce qu'on verra le cadavre. En attendant, s'tu veux bien, il faut que j'finisse de faire faire le tour du proprio à ta p´tite fraise.****  
**  
Et à nouveau je me fis embarqué par le bleuté. Après avoir rencontré Yammy Rialgo, le garde du corps, Zommari le Roux, le technicien et Aaroniero Arurueri, le comptable, nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau. Là-bas il m'expliqua les règles à suivre et quelques ficèles du métier. Il me montra ensuite le projet en cours et me demanda d'exposer mes idées. Le thème de la pub était l' « Envers du Décor ». J'exposai mon sentiment et ma vison. Pour moi, la meilleure manière d'illustrer une telle phrase, c'était par le biais de l'hypocrisie social de chaque homme.

Grimmjow fut tout d'abord étonné mais repris rapidement son air prédateur. Son sourire laissait cependant penser qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant.  
**  
****_ Bonne idée p´tite fraise! Tu ne serais donc pas qu'un joli p´tit cul !******

**_ Pardon ! M'étranglais-je. Je ne vous permets pas !**

Comme à chaque fois il ignora mes réprimandes.

**_ Allez on va bosser sur ton idée et d'main soir on l'expose au client.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il voulait déjà proposer un de mes concepts à un client ! J'étais sans voie. Nous planchâmes donc pendant de longue heure sur le sujet. Évidement les sous-entendu peu subtils continuèrent touât la soirée. A la fin je n'y fis plus attention, l'ignorant royalement. Les seules réactions que je pouvais exprimer furent au moment où sa main glissait " malencontreusement ", d'après lui, sur mes cuisses ou mes fesses. Comme l'avait dit Ulquiorra si je voulais mâter le matou il fallait que je lui montre que je valais beaucoup plus qu'une paire de fesses.

La nuit était tombée quand Ulquiorra entra dans le bureau.

**_Ichigo je pars. Tu viens ?**

Son regard meurtrier fixait Grimmjow.

**_ Désolé Ulqui mais je dois plancher encore sur ce job. Nous devons le présenter demain à un client. Tu imagines ? Dès demain une de mes idées sera présenté à un client officiel de La New Age ! Je trépignais d'excitation sur ma chaise.******

**_ Ok a ce soir.**

Il sorti de la pièce sans rien dire. Froid, comme à son habitude. Je ne pus retenir un soupire de tristesse. Jamais Ulquiorra ne montrai un quelconque intérêt à ce que je faisais … Jamais il ne me félicitait... et cela d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, les seules marques d'affection qu'il me portait était lorsque nous étions au lit…

Oui vous l'avez deviné, entre Ulquiorra et moi tout n'était pas tout rose. Notre couple battait de l'aile depuis un long moment. D'après mon ami Renji, nous étions trop différent au point de vue émotionnel. Il est vrai qu'il était beaucoup trop froid et distant par rapport à moi qui suis câlin et impulsif... Et puis il n'avait jamais un mot gentil ou réconfortant ou même encourageant quand quelque chose de bien m'arrivait. Et là encore ce ne fut qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. Cependant Grimmjow me le fit remarquer.

**_ Et bien dit donc, il a pas l'air content pour toi ton copain.****  
**  
Mes yeux le fusillèrent du regard.  
**  
****_Ne dites pas cela ! Vous ne le connaissez pas !****  
**  
Comme à chaque fois je le défendais car une part de moi savait qu'il m'aimait.

**_Du calme p´tite fraise. Je dis juste que moi si mon copain avait obtenu une telle opportunité je l'aurais directement invité au resto…En même temps ce n'est pas c'te cadavre ambulant qui pourra un jour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Sa voie était moqueuse et purement condescendante.**

Ce fut les mots de trop. La colère monta en moi tel une flèche. Pourquoi ? Car une part de moi savait qu'il avait raison et qu'une autre ne supportait pas l'arrogance de cet homme envers son petit ami.

**_Taisez-vous ! Premièrement je ne suis pas votre petite fraise ! Mon nom est Ichigo Kurosaki et vous devrez vous en tenir à cela ! Deuxièmes Ulquiorra n'est pas un cadavre ! Et il m'aime !**

Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dut crier ainsi car Grimmjow me plaqua contre un mur, son visage n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du mien.

**_ Je ne sais où tu t'es crue mais n'oublie pas qu'ici c'est moi le patron ! N'oublie pas ta place ! Un grondement sorti de sa bouche. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, passa sa jambe entre mes cuisses et me murmura de voix grave : T'm'as bien compris petite fraise ? Tu m'es soumis et tu le resteras.**

Il me reposa ensuite au sol et reparti à son bureau comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était passé. Je ne sus comment réagir. Tout mon corps tremblait de peur. Cet homme pouvait vraiment être terrifiant... J'allais m'assoir à ma place comme zombifié et travailla en silence. Je quittai le bureau deux heures plus tard. Mr. Jaggerjaques se proposa de me ramener en voiture mais je déclinai l'offre. Qui aurait accepté après une telle scène?

Une fois à l'appartement je rejoignis Ulquiorra au lit, il dormait déjà. Lorsque je me réveillai le matin il était déjà parti au travail super tôt comme à son habitude. Je me préparai tranquillement. Lorsque j'arrivai au bureau je me dirigeai vers celui d'Ulquiorra. Il travaillait avec le fou furieux aux cheveux roses de la dernière fois. Ils riaient ?! Ulquiorra qui riant est un spectacle bien rare. Si rare qu'au moment même où ils me virent ils se stoppèrent. Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de déranger ? Et bien là, c'est exactement mon cas... Cependant cela n'est pas censé arriver avec la personne aimée... Je reparti silencieusement dans mon bureau où mon dieu de patron fit son entrée dans un smoking blanc et bleu clair, d'une élégance folle. Je me retins de baver, et le salua le plus poliment possible. Il se contenta d'un " salut la fraise bien dormit avec ton mort ". Je ne relevai pas, jugeant qu'il était peine perdu de résonner cette homme trop haut placé pour un sous fifre comme moi. Nous nous mimes à travailler et la matinée passa a une vitesse folle. L'heure de manger riva bien vite. Un jeune homme fit alors une entrez remarqué. Il était grand, portait un smoking noir faisant ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux en brosse étaient noirs et on pouvait voir sur son visage un étrange tatouage en forme de 69 ainsi que trois lignes verticales.

**_ Bon Grimmjow tu viens! Ça va faire une heure de je t'attend pour manger !**

Il remuait en même temps son derrière comme en manque de sexe ... Mon regard s'attarda sur le retardataire qui étira à nouveau son sourire prédateur cependant, cette fois, il puait le sexe et la luxure. Beurk ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire ça ailleurs !  
**  
****_ Désolé p´tite chose. Rassure toi j'saurais m'faire pardonner.**

Au même moment il prit le jeune intrus par la taille et me dit tout en quittant la salle : " Bon rendez-vous avec ton mort à la cafétéria ! ". Désespéré et quelque peu dégouté par le manque de manière de ses deux là je rejoignis mon petit vert à la cafétéria. Je m'assis en face de lui. Je commençai à faire la discussion mais rapidement cette dernière s'essouffla dut au manque de répondant d'Ulquiorra. Le rendez-vous avec notre client arriva bien vite. Malgré tous mes efforts ma proposition ne fit que pale figure face à celle de Mr. Jaggerjaques. Grimmjow m'assura cependant que j'avais de l'avenir au vue de ce que je pouvais produire et du fait que le client avait écouté toute ma démonstration. Il me raccompagna chez moi sous le regard mauvais d'Ulquiorra qui nous observait depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'annonçai à ce dernier ma déception et il n'eut pour réaction qu'un simple haussement d'épaules... Aucune marque de réconfort, aucun baiser ... Qu'un sentiment de solitude profond ...

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula les 2 mois qui suivirent. Nous ne parlions presque plus. Jamais il ne me félicitait pour les différents contras que je pouvais décrocher. Il oublia même nos 5 ans de vie commune…Pour tout vous dire je m'entendais mieux avec Mr. Jaggerjaques qu'avec Ulqui, bien que ce dernier continue à me faire des avances assez outrancières, mais c'était plus devenue un jeu entre nous que quelque chose de sérieux. Au début j'avais commencé à répondre à mon patron pour faire réagir mon homme mais aucune réaction ne pointa le bout de son nez. Et de fil en aiguille je me plus dans ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourit. Grimmjow me draguait, je le repoussais et nous rigolions. Ce serait mentir si je niais le fait d'y trouver un certain plaisir à être ainsi flatté par mon magnifique patron. Son sourire prédateur me procurait une sensation qui me paraissait bien lointaine quand je repensais à Ulquiorra. Quatrième homme de ma vie que je pensais jusque-là être le dernier ... Mais la vie en décida autrement ... Oui vous l'avez bien compris, ma relation avec Ulquiorra prit fin au bout de 5 ans de vie commune ... Au bout de 5 ans d'amour ... Comment me demandez-vous ? Et bien c'est à ce moment précis que mon histoire continue, que ma vie prit un tournant au 180 degrés.

Alors que je mangeais avec Ulqui, dans le silence devenue habituelle, Mr. Jaggerjaques débarqua dans la cafétéria, choses particulièrement extraordinaire vue qu'il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds de toute sa vie. Il chercha quelqu'un du regard et quand il me vit fonça sur moi. Un sourire triomphant s'étirait sur visage. Diable ce qu'il pouvait être sexy, pensais-je. Non mais ça va pas me repris-je intérieurement. Je ne pus discuter plus longtemps avec moi-même car Grimmjow me souleva et me prit fortement dans ses bras.  
**  
****_Tu l'as fait p'tite fraise ! Tu l'as fait ! Je suis fière de toi ! Ma p´tite sucrerie je …******

**_ Bam !**

Ulquiorra venait de quitter la pièce avec fracas… Une fois de plus il n'était pas content pour moi … Cela m'attrista fortement mais pour une fois j'en eu assez de me morfondre pour cet insensible verdâtre. Cependant Grimmjow avait dut voir ma réaction car il frotta ma tête comme celle d'un petit chat.

**_ Allez Ichi t'prend pas la tête pour ce gars. T'as été personnellement choisit par le grand groupe LVMH pour faire l'identité visuelle d'sa nouvelle gamme de produit pour homme !**

Je n'en revenais pas. A-t-elle point que je sautai dans les bras de mon patron. Réalisant mon geste je me retirai bien vite, les joues toutes rouges, et m'excusa platement. Un tendre sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas s'étira sur le visage du bleue.  
**  
****_T'inquiète pas Ichigo. Allez suis moi dans mon bureau car dans une semaine tu dois lui rendre les premières maquettes de ton projet. Put´in que j'suis fière de toi p´tit gars !**

Et c'est ainsi qu'une dure semaine de travail forcené commença. Les nuit blanches furent nombreuses et les quelques où je pus dormir furent dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre.

La fin de semaine arriva, je présentai donc par vidéo conférence ma maquette et le directeur artistique de l'entreprise fut complétement absorbé par mon travail. Le contrat fut signé et Grimmjow et moi devions prendre dès le lendemain matin un avion direction new York. Un super programme en perspective cependant comme toujours Ulquiorra gâcha tout.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte là ? Dis-je abasourdie sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.******

**_ Je te le répète, si demain tu prends cet avion avec Grimmjow ne revient plus jamais dans cet appartement.******

**_T'es en train de me dire que tu me quittes ?******

**_ Tu as tout compris Kurosaki.**

Je n'en revenais pas… Certes cela n'allait plus bien entre lui et moi depuis longtemps pour que cela ne se finisse autrement mais delà à ce que cela arrive aussi vite je n'en revenais pas ...

**_ Je ne comprends plus Ulquiorra… Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi… pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être heureux pour moi une seule fois dans ta vie… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me félicité comme le fait Mr. Jaggerjaques pour une fois** ….

A ces mots Ulquiorra vu rouge.

**_ Si il est si bien ce Mr. Jaggerjaques pourquoi ne le rejoins-tu pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'accueillerait à bras ouvert ! Après tout il n'attend que ça ! Va te faire sauter et tu rallongeras peut-être ton contrat !**

Ses mots était crus et violents. J'avais mal.

Je partie en courant de l'appartement. Je déambulais sous la pluie, triste et seul… Comment était-ce possible…. J'avais beau me douter que ce jours arriverais je ne l'attendais pas si tôt… Je l'aimais toujours cet abruti… pourquoi …pourquoi tout cela devait-il se passer comme cela ?

Au bout d'un moment je grelotais tellement j'avais froid. Mes jambes m'avaient porté jusqu'au bâtiment de la New Age Compagnie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il apparue. Ses cheveux bleus ressortaient encore plus avec son smoking blanc. La pluie lissait cette tignasse sauvage et rendais encore plus sexy qu'un apollon. Oui je devais l'admettre Grimmjow Jaggerjaques m'attirais… Je ne sais si cela venait de mon chagrin ou d'ailleurs mais en cet instant j'avais besoin d'être auprès de lui…  
**  
****_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé p´tite fraise ?******

**_ C'est Ulqui… il... il… Les mots ne sortaient plus et les larmes coulaient à flots…******

**_ Allez suis moi on r´parlera de tout cela plus tard…**

Me prenant par la main il me traina comme un petit enfant perdu dans sa voiture, m'emmena jusqu'à ce qui s'emblais être son immeuble et me fit rentré dans son appartement. Ce dernier lui ressemblait beaucoup. Tout était blanc et épuré avec des taches de bleue électriques et de noir, le tout dans une étonnante élégance.

**_ Attend moi ici, je vais t'chercher de quoi t'séché et t'changer.**

J'observai ce qui m'entourait. C'était définitivement un appartement d'homme célibataire. Enfin à moitié car une petite boule de poils toute blanche aux yeux bleus surgis. Une petite chatte tout mignonne venait quémander des caresses. Savoir que le grand PDG avait un faible pour les petits chats me fit sourire et m'attendrit quelque peu.

**_C'est panthera, une vraie p´tite teigne cette chate. Tiens !**

Dans ses mains se trouvaient une serviette, un jean bleu ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Après mettre séché j'allai prendre une douche et m'habilla rapidement. Les larmes coulaient toujours dans mon cœur. En rentrant dans le salon je le vis, ce PDG aux aires supérieurs, entrain de jouée tel un enfant gaga avec sa petite boule de poils. A peine m'eut-t-il vue qu'il se stoppa net. Il se releva, s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et avec un sourire tendre me dit " Alors s'soir tu m'laisse faire c'que ton stupide copain aurait dû faire. C'est un putain ordre pas une proposition! Ajouta-t-il voyant que j'allais râler.

**Et voilà ce chapitre est fini en espèrent que cela vous a plus. J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Gros bisous à tous :)******

**Yuna**


	2. note aux lecteurs

Coucou à tous,

Alors non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce pour vous prévenir que j'ai modifié le chapitre un sur les conseille de plusieurs personne. La trame reste la même mais la forme et les détails évolue. Encore merci pour l'engouement que vous avez montré, merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review et à mes followers =D

Chapitre deux en cours =) a la prochaine.

Bisous

Yuna

Ps : les avis sont encore les bien venue =)


End file.
